Reading New Moon: Outtakes
by Robpfan
Summary: Outtakes from... The Cullens Read New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a first outtake from 'The Cullen's Reading New Moon' ...**

**More will follow if the story needs it to...**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own no Twilight characters.**

* * *

Edward would have preferred to run to Bellas' house, but chose instead to drive his Volvo. Charlie would have questioned him showing up with Bella, minutes after talking on the phone, sans car. Well, you see Charlie, I'm faster than a speeding train, able to jump up on tall buildings in a single bound, can stop a van with my bare hands... he trailed of. Shit, he really did sound like a superhero. Yeah, he would just keep that to himself. Driving a car would be like crawling across the road, backwards. Yeah, that would be a little hard to explain.

He really didn't want to leave Bella after the incident at his house, but what choice did he have? He couldn't tell Charlie that he and Bella were reading their future together, in some random book they found, and she passed out over it. He would want to read it too. Putting aside the fact that Charlie owned guns, and would probably want to use them on him, in some of the chapters of the book, the book clearly stated that they, the Cullen's, were vampires. He would either laugh his as off, thinking they were crazy to believe it, or he would call the nearest ward and have them all committed to the loony bin. While he believed Emmett belonged there at times, he didn't think he did. And there was no way in hell Charlie would allow him to stay the night with her, no matter how much he begged and pleaded.

They pulled up outside Charlies door, the light on the porch was lit. Bella whimpered when she realized that Edward would have to leave. She debated asking her father if Edward could stay for a bit longer than usual, but, all things considering, she thought better of it. Charlie liked Edward but after the Phoenix disaster he seemed a little more wary, as if he expected Edward to bale on Bella any minute. He knew it was Bellas choice to leave Forks but still, if Edward wasn't in the picture, the whole affair wouldn't have happened. He was watching Bella closely now, but he had no idea what for.

Charlie watched Edward bring his little girl in the house. She didn't look to good and he automatically became suspicious, wondering what had happened.

'Nothing serious Charlie,' Edward began. 'She just ate something that didn't agree with her at my house. My father thinks she should stay home tomorrow, just in case it's that flu bug that's going around.'

'Uhmm... well, I guess she could... but I'll have to cancel my meeting in Port Angelas.' Charlie answered thoughtfully.

'Well, sir, she could come over to our house for the day, if you don't mind. Alice and I may be coming down with that bug too, and it would be best if we stayed home so we don't spread it to far. Esme will be home of course.' Edward said.

Charlie had been suspicious at first, until Edward mentioned Esme. Of course their 'mother' wouldn't lie for them, if they were doing anything under handed. He could always call to confirm but deciding that Edward knew this, he just let it go and agreed with it. They could pick her up in the morning, before he left for Port Angela's. He walked into the living room, giving the kids a chance to say their goodbyes.

Bella looked up at Edward, fear in her eyes. He was going to leave, would he come back? She couldn't open her mouth to ask. He smiled down at her, ready for anything. She was taking in air in short, raspy gasps.

'I need to go Bella,' he said. Her breathing speed up.

'No, not like that,' he hushed her. 'Please believe me. I have to go, bring my car home, so Charlie don't see, so the neighbours don't talk. What would they say, if they saw my car here all night, love?,' he begged her to understand.

She took deep breaths, calmed her heart down. Of course, she knew this. They had been doing this for months, and still hadn't been caught. She nodded her head slowly, she would get ready while he was gone.

'Yes,' she said, 'I'll be waiting right here. Don't be gone long.'

'I wouldn't dream of it,' he smirked at her. He leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. 'I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Bella,' he said as he walked to the door. She smiled and waved as he got in his car and left.

She walked towards the stairs, but Charlie called her to the living room. He turned down the TV. Not a good sign, Charlie never found anything interesting enough to turn of sports. She sat down, waiting for him to begin.

'Bells, are you happy?' he started.

'Yes dad, I wasn't to crazy about Forks to begin with, but it's sorta growing on me now,' she said.

'Well, that's geat, but not quite what I meant. I mean... do he... do Edward make you happy? You seem so different than you were last spring,' he started again.

'Yeh, will, I was still fairly new here... and Edward was so... so...,' she paused, trying to find the right word, 'intense,' she continued, ' I... I was afraid that I'd get stuck here like mom..., not that I don't love you dad, but... I just didn't like Forks so much then.' She looked at her feet, not sure how Charlie would take that. His chuckle surprised her and she looked up.

'I love you too, Bella, but I'm not too old to see the way you look at Edward,' _just like he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching._ He sighed, 'As long as you're staying here, I can put up with the reason why,' he looked at her pointedly.

Bella's eyes opened wide. Did he, in a round about way, just tell her he approved of Edward? Edward had never mentioned any change in his thinking towards him. She would have to ask him to check her fathers mind. She cringed at that, not liking to spy on her father, but if he was going to be cryptic then she would have to resort to the means she had to get answers. She leaned in, pecking him on the cheek. Laughing at his blush, she said goodnight and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. When she returned to her room, Edward was there, waiting for her, as usual. She ran across the room, and jumped on the bed, hugging him to her. She had missed him terribly, even though he couldn't have been gone more than 30 minutes.

Mere seconds had passed, when she realized that something was not right. She looked up, not wanting to have this talk right now, but knowing it was best to get it over with. His lazy smile did not reach his eyes. _No_, she thought, _he can't believe this book._

'Edward... what's wrong?,' she asked.

'Do you think that this book was a sign, Bella? Or a warning?,' he sighed. 'That maybe we should stick to our own kind?' His words were meant to give her the chance to change her mind about him, but instead they broke his dead heart. He could feel the pain ripping through him with each spoken word. And with each passing minute of silence the pain tripled, shutting down his senses. This must be what it feels like to die, he thought, only he couldn't die, so he would drift along on a sea of despair. Grief and anguish washed over him like an incoming tide, pulling him further down in his remorse.

Bella watched as Edward slipped away from her. She fought the hurge to call Carlisle, if it was anything too bad, Alice would surely have called by now. She called Edwards name, losing hope of bringing him back with each tick of the clock. She had never felt so powerless in her life. She whisper yelled at him, afraid that Charlie would choose tonight to make an appearance. Thankfully he never. _No, No, No, _she decided. She would not let him do this. Hadn't he just spent hours convincing her that this book was a good thing? Hurtful, yes, but still good. He had promised her, and he was not getting away with it this time around.

'Edward,' she began, 'You can't leave me... you promised. You said you loved me... forever. I don't know how long that is to you, but to me it means eternity. This is our life... this isn't a book... we aren't... I'm not a book. I will not let you walk away from me. That girl in the book... she was weak, Edward, weak. She _didn't_ know what I know. And I know how you feel. I know you love me. I won't stand by and let you walk out on me. I won't be that girl.' Bella ranted on, not having a clue if anything she was saying had even registered with Edward, but afraid of giving up.

'You're right about one thing though,' she realized, 'this book is a warning to us... a warning to get our act together or else. You need to realize how much I want to be with you... how much you deserve to be happy. Unlike you guys, I'm making the choice to change, I need to change to be with you forever Edward. You are the only thing that can make me happy... those wordless months in the book should have told you that. I love you, Edward, forever... Please, don't leave me.' She hung her head as tears ran quietly down her cheeks, not knowing what else she could say to bring him back to her.

Edward had heard the voice of an angel calling him. It was pleading with him, telling him that he was loved, that he deserved love. Could this sweet sirens song be correct? Could he dare to hope that he had been given a chance... a chance at eternal love, like his parents... his siblings? _I love you, Edward, forever... Please, don't leave me. _The Angels voice broke and he looked up. He felt himself rise above the murky depths of desolation he had been drowning in. Bella... his Bella... his _Angel, _was crying. Why was she crying? He reached out to her, startling her with his touch...he drew his hand back as if burned. _'She don't want me ?,' _the thought left his head the same moment she crashed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, weeping softly... still. He slowly reached his arms around her waist... always giving her the chance to pull back. She didn't. He felt elated. He lowered his head to her hair, smelling her shampoo... strawberries and something else that was pure Bella. He took a deep breath... relaxing in the knowledge that she was here... she was his. She had chosen him, all those months ago... not Tyler, not Eric... and definitely not Mike Newton. And if she wanted him... who was he to argue? He could deny her nothing. So he would remain here... until she set him free.

'I thought I was going to lose you,' Bella cried.

'Never,' he began. 'I won't leave you, you can count on that.'

'Then you have to remember what you said at the house,' Bella said.

Edward looked at her. He remembered everything he had ever said... but what was she remembering? He sighed... he really wished he could read her mind right now. She saw the look of frustration cross his face. His brows folded into the form of a v she knew all too well. _That's my vampire_, she laughed to herself. She reached up and ran her finger across his brows, smoothing them out.

'That's better,' she said. 'Edward, we really need to talk about this... about us,' she sighed, looking down at her hands.

'I agree,' he nodded his head, surprising her.

'First of all, let me apologize for...,' he began.

'For what?,' she asked

'...leaving you.' he finished.

'But... you didn't go anywhere.' she said, slightly confused now.

'I did, Bella. In the book...,' he said.

'Edward,' Bella sighed, 'We are not in a book. This is our life, like it or not. We have to listen to it, the book. We can't, we won't, let those things happen. What happened in the book was horrible, but in real life... if you left me... I'm not sure how I would feel.'

Edward looked at her. Of course he knew she may not love him, the way he loved her, but hearing it hurt like hell. He could feel the pain washing over him, making him numb again.

'Edward, please, look at me,' Bella pleaded with him. 'I know it will hurt if you leave, but I'm not sure to what extent it will hurt. I could say that I would pull myself together, and get right back in the game, but, what if I don't? What if I'm worse than the book says? All I know is that the book is pretty dead on with things so far. Our likes and dislikes, your family, my home... your home. That many things can't be a coincidence Edward. So, we have to prepare ourselves to either follow the future the books have set out... or change the future. And, I seem to remember, a very handsome man telling me once that the future is not set in stone. Things can change.'

Edward looked at Bella, he had never heard her talk that long before. And what she said was true. Everything we say, or do, shapes our future.

'I agree, but Bella it hurts knowing that I left you alone. Arrghh... what kind of an idiot leaves his girlfriend, the girl he professes to love at that, alone in the woods?' he asked. 'What if something, someone, came along, what if you got hurt? I don't think I could ever live with myself,' he mumbled.

Bella shook her head, she had to make him understand that this was just a book. That yes, they could get pass this, they could work it out. They had both been hurt by the words that had been read so far. They had both spiraled downwards, no hope in sight. It was time to reach out and take back their lives.

'Edward, I know what we've read is... way beyond crazy... but we can't let it control us. I don't want to lose you, or your family,' Bella hesitated, not wanting to ask her question.

'Bella, what are you thinking?' Edward asked her. 'You know not knowing your thoughts drives me crazy.'

'Uhmm... alright...,' she took a deep breath and plunged in, 'Do you love me Edward? I mean_, really_ love me? The kind that lasts forever, and gets deeper with each passing minute? Would you... would you leave me... like in the book? Just to keep me safe?' her voice was barely a whisper now, her eyes facing the floor. She couldn't look him in the face, didn't want to see his eyes if he felt that way.

Edward was shocked. Of all the things he thought Bella would say, this was not even on the list. He knew he should leave her, to keep her safe, like in the book. But, he also realized that leaving would cause her more pain than staying. He would stay as long as she wanted him to, and it sure sounded like she was asking him to stay.

'Bella, I love you so much,' he held her hands in his. 'Hearing Emmett read those words, I thought, stupidly mind you, that I could be that strong. That I could walk away from you, to keep you safe. I was wrong, very wrong. It scared me...hearing the words _you_ said in the book, and seeing your face, the way you were slipping away from me... I couldn't understand how you could believe it... after all the times I told you I loved you, you seemed to give up so easy. Why, Bella?'

'For the same reason, Edward,' she whispered to him. 'The words you were saying in the book were harsh, and hurtful. And I've always known you were too good for me. And then, you let me go... you pulled away from me. I thought maybe you realized the book was right... that I could never be good enough for you. I thought you were really leaving, that the book was my goodbye.'

They looked at each other, neither speaking, both hearing the words they couldn't get out. Edward realized that more than he couldn't, he didn't want to live without Bella. She was his world now, his reason for existing, and he would do what he had to, to keep her with him... as long as she wanted him around.

'I'm sorry for that...,' he held up his hand as she was about to interrupt. 'Please, just hear me out first. My family gave me alot of grief for that. You're right... they're right. It is just a book, a very close liking to us, but still a book. I don't want this to happen to us... but I think we should finish the books... all of them. We need to know what we are looking at here. What we need to avoid. _Who_ we need to avoid. This book is painful... but I was thinking, since there are two more books, it must end good, right? Whoever sent them, they wouldn't want you to know about them, if it was very bad for you.' He looked at her hopefully.

'So... you're saying we should read them...ALL?' she asked, unsure if that's really what he meant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know her future after the small amount of the book they had already read. He nodded his head.

'Well, I guess that's okay then.' she said slowly.

'Are you sure? You don't have to be there if you don't want to be, you know.' he said, to give her the option to forgo reading them.

'No,' she said. 'I want to read them, but I think we should...,' she hesitated, glancing at him. He nodded, indicating she should go on. 'Well, we should remember that it is only a book. We can change our future. We shouldn't let this get us down. If we hear anything bad, anything at all, we need to remind ourselves that it's just a book. Take a deep breath, and ride it out. We can do that, right?'

He smirked at that, remembering months ago when he had told her that the future wasn't set in stone, that it could be changed with any decision that you made. Alice had a vision of Bella becoming one of them. At the time he didn't like it... now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

'You're right, Bella. And I won't let anything bad happen to you in this life.' He held out his arms to her, hoping she wouldn't reject him now. She looked at him, surprised. 'I love you Bella, we will make this work... we'll do whatever we need to,' he added on. Even though he still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, he had to be realistic... he flinched, remembering the nomads and what they had to do to keep Bella safe earlier in the year.

She stepped into his embrace causing his face to light up, grinning from ear to ear.

'Now, how about we get you to bed,' he groaned when her head shot up to look him in the face. 'Bella... Alice will be here bright and early to get you. You have a long day tomorrow, and we have no idea what's in that book.' he lead her to the bed, pulled back her covers, and watched her slip beneath them. He pulled the blanket around her and sled down on the bed next to her, ready to hum her lullaby.

'Not yet,' she said. 'Can you... can we...arrghh... will you just kiss me?'

'Anytime, Bella,' he smirked. 'You don't need to ask me.'

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, as close as the blanket between them allowed. She reached around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He moaned softly, realizing that maybe his family were right after all. He had waited more than 100 years, and he could search for 100 more, but he would never find anyone who could complete him like Bella did, and if that made him selfish, well, he didn't care, because he knew he wanted to keep her forever... his forever.

.

.

.

'So Edward, you didn't tell me, who was indecent?'

'Go to sleep, Bella.' Edward smiled, humming her favorite tune, lulling her to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it. I didn't want to be too angst because they went through too much in the chapter. I just wanted to show they had worked through things, and Bella wasn't letting him off with anything.**

**Please Review... I'm interested in hearing your thoughts on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**So, I got such good response from the first outtake, that I figured I would write another. **

**Part of this chapter is a special request from a great reviewer of The Cullens Read New Moon.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no Twilight characters.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Bella stretched her arms over her head. Another long day at school, without her boyfriend and his sister to keep her company. Her hand bumped into something hard. She felt around with her fingers, feeling first his nose, then his eyes, ending with running her hand through his hair. She smiled and turned in the bed.

'You stayed,' she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled against her lips, looking into her eyes. He could stay like that forever, lost in the depths of her chocolate brown orbs, the windows to her soul.

'Of course,' he said, smiling her favorite crooked grin. 'Although, I'll have to leave soon.' He laughed when she pouted at him.

'Charlie will be up soon. And I have to get my car... and Alice too,' he sighed. 'It wouldn't do for Alice to show up without me, after I told Charlie I would be here too.'

'Okay,' Bella relented. 'But hurry back. I miss you already.'

He kissed her on the head and was out the window before she had time to blink.

.

.

.

'So Shorty, what was all that about with Eddie?' Emmett asked.

'It's not for me to tell, Emmett. It's private, between Edward and Bella,' Alice answered.

They had been arguing back and forth since Edward left to bring Bella home the night before. But this, this was big. If Edward did it right, they would have a new sister. Forever. He just had to get over himself first.

Yesterday had been hard for figured this book was a warning to them. To Edward really, but they would need to help him. After hearing the devastation Bella was left in, there was no doubt in any of their minds that they would ever leave. Bella wasn't like ordinary humans. She stayed, when she should have run. She listened to their life stories and loved them all the more for it. She kissed him with fervor, and instead of shivering in his embrace, she melted like a candle to a flame.

She was his mate... his soulmate...his true love... and would eventually be his wife... if he played it right. And they would do everything in their power to make that happen. No way in hell were they letting Edward do anything stupid. Where Bella was concerned anyway.

'So, who should read next?,' Emmett asked.

'I really don't think Edward should read yet,' Esme said from Carlisle's study.

'No,' they all agreed. Both Edward and Bella were too distraught when they left the previous night. Reading right now would not be a good idea.

'Maybe he should read, after what he did to Bella,' Rosalie growled, walking back in the door.

'Rosalie, be reasonable. Bella needs him right now,' her mother scolded her. 'This could have been their future, and so far it's been very painful... for everyone.'

Rosalie turned her face away from Esme. She had been thinking about this all night. About how she had resented Bella when she first came into their lives. How she didn't care to keep her safe, and resented being told to. Her husband had no problem with being a vampire, but she never wanted it. Edward was on her side too, sort of, but she could totally understand why he would leave. Even if it tore them both apart. She would never be able to sit in the sun and tan like normal girls, never grow old, never enjoy the taste of pizza or ice cream, two very popular foods amongst the kids her age. But the one thing she really resented the most, was never being able to have a baby. Holding a little Emmett, all curls and dimples, irresistible to the girls... or helping her daughter plan her wedding, watching her grand-babies run across the lawn after their daddy. She was raised in a time where a girls biggest dream was to grow up and be just like mommy. But her dream had been shattered the night Royce King chose to 'introduce' her to his friends. They all thought it was funny to leave the poor little naive girl dying in the street. Until that same girl hunted them down, and taught them, one by one, just how funny it was to be left for dead.

But she realized that was her dream, not Bella's, no matter how much she wanted it to be. Even if she thought Bella was making the wrong choice by wanting to be one of them, she had to abide by her decision. She didn't want to lose her brother because of it, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would choose Bella over them, every time.'

'No way, Bella's too slow,' Emmett whined, bringing Rosalie back to the present.

'I don't think it would be wise for Bella to read yet either,' Alice said.

'Well, she is a little slow at reading,' Carlisle said. They turned, surprised to hear him say that.

'Well, who's left to read then?,' Emmett asked, as if he didn't already know.

'Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Bella and me,' Jasper answered him.

They turned to the door as Edward came through it. He ran upstairs to change so the Chief wouldn't get suspicious. Minutes later he was back downstairs, keys in hand. Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss and flitted to his side. They were out the door, pulling out of the driveway leaving the others in a daze.

'Awe, man,' Emmett said.

.

.

.

_'Edward, I didn't tell them anything,'_ Alice thought.

'Thank you. Have I ever told you, you're my favorite sister?' he asked her.

'Only all the time,' she giggled back. Her face took on a serious look. 'So, how is she now?'

'Much better. I think... I had a lot of time to think while she was sleeping,' he said.

_'I know,'_ she thought, sighing, 'Your future was all over the place again. You really have to stop doing that.'

'Sorry,' he said quietly. 'She was really upset, she thinks...thought, I was still going to leave. She agrees with Carlisle.'

'Most people do,' Alice nodded her head. 'About what?'

'She believes this book is...uhmmm... like a prediction of the future... our future,' he looked at his sister. 'I had a hard time convincing her that it wouldn't happen.'

'And what makes you so sure it won't?,' she asked him.

'Because, we won't let it,' he said. 'We are going to do everything we can to make sure it doesn't happen. We have decided to... pretend, we're so good at it after-all... that the book is just that... a book. Nothing more. Just another story to read. Which it is... because there is no way I'm going to let it become our future.' He pulled into Bella's driveway, putting the car in park.

'Come on, pixie,' he said, reaching for the handle.

Alice looked at him, seeing the determination on his face. Images blurred through her mind like a freight train. Flowers, a ring, Esme's Island, a little girl, a new car, and then, Bella holding the hand of what looked to be the same little girl, only she was bigger now, older... they were both laughing and she turned to him calling out...daddy! Alice's eyes popped wide open. She looked at Edward, speechless for once.

'Ali... what...what the hell was that?,' he asked her in amazement.

'I... don't... know,' she said, equally dazed.

'The child... she was growing,' he said. 'Do you...do you think... that we... adopted her?' The girl looked so much like him, minus the Topaz eyes of course. He had regretted for a moment they may have created an immortal child, but then Alice's vision had switched to a bigger version of the girl. Vampires do not grow... this child clearly did, she must have been adopted. They would do a wonderful job of matching her up with them, and they all looked extremely happy.

'Bella looks happy,' Alice smiled at him, 'So do you.'

Edward couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. 'This should make Rosalie happy.'

'And Esme,' Alice agreed, bouncing in her seat.

'We can't tell them though. Or Bella. If it doesn't happen, it will devastate them. We'll just have to see what happens in the books,' he said, a small frown appearing on his face, 'our alternate future.'

Alice sighed, grabbing the door handle. 'Come on Romeo, before I have to pick you up off of the ground again.'

.

.

.

'So, Alice,' Charlie started. 'You guys not going hiking today?'

'Actually charlie, Edward and I are staying home. We aren't feeling too good so... dad... thinks it's best if we just stay home for the day. We just came by to give Bella a ride to school.'

'Oh, well she could have taken her truck you know,' Charlie said, watching Edward from the corner of his eye. He was still a little weary about the boy since the Phoenix incident, even though Bella said it wasn't his fault.

'Yes, but we needed to get a little fresh air. Mom said it was fine as long as we went straight back home.' She smiled at Charlie, dazzling him. Of course he agreed with her.

'Yes, well, Bella's been running a little late this morning,' he said, looking towards the stairs. Bella came trudging down the stairs as if on cue.

'Bella, you okay?,' Alice said, touching her forehead. 'You don't look so good.' _'Shut up Edward,'_ she thought as she heard a low rumble coming from him.

'Uhm...you do look a little pasty there, Bells,' he said, looking up at her. 'Come to think of it, you do to Alice... and Edward.'

They all smirked as Charlie bent down to tie his shoe laces.

'The only problem is, I'll be out of town, and I really don't want Bella to be here alone,' he said.

'Well, we have to get back home, but I'm sure mom won't mind if Bella stays with us. She's going to be at home too,' she added, knowing this piece of information would convince Charlie.

'Oh, well, that should be fine then. I'll call you later, Bella,' he said. 'Uhm... bye Alice... Edward,' he turned and walked out the door.

'Well! That went better than I expected,' Bella said, turning to Edward. 'Did he expect anything?'

'Surprisingly, no,' Edward told her.

'That's because I never lie to him,' she said, realizing it was longer true. 'Well, I never used to anyway.'

'So,' Edward reached for her hand and pulled her to him. 'Are you ready to go read the book again?'

'Yes, but it's only a book. Remember?,' she asked him, her voice taking on an anxious tone. 'You won't let me fall apart again, will you?'

'I'll try my very best not to. And, in turn, you won't let me get too depressed either,' he said, reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

'I'll try my best too,' she agreed, leaning into the hand that lingered on her cheek. They stood looking into each others eyes, for what could have been an eternity, when an annoying voice broke through their trance. Edward sighed, a puff of air blowing across Bellas' face. She leaned into it, his sweet scent dazzling her once again.

'Come on guys, the family are getting restless for our return,' Alice called to them.

She rolled her eyes, seeing Edward lean in to place a kiss on Bella's lips. 'You have three minutes, then we have to go,' she said, turning and walking out the door. 'By the way, Bella, I like what you're wearing today.'

.

.

.

Ten minutes, and a very frustrated pixie, later, they were flying down the highway, on the way to the Cullen household. Edward pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep, and turned off the engine. He squeezed Bella's hand gently.

'Everything will work out fine,' he said, giving her his crooked grin. The one that always dazzled her senseless.

'I know,' she sighed. 'We just have to get through it all first.'

'I love you,' he said softly. Before she had time to respond, he was next to her door holding it open for her. She laughed and stepped out of the car. She didn't need to be a vampire to hear Emmett running towards the door as they walked up the steps. Edward reached out and turned the knob, letting them in.

_'Bellie Bells, you're back! We missed you.' he declared, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off of the floor and into a spin. _

_'Emmett... can't... breath.' she gasped._

_He apologized and put her carefully back on the floor. Edward had to reach out and hold her so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. _

_'Are you okay?' he asked her, concern in his voice._

_'Uhm... if by okay you mean, the room spinning in circles and wanting to puke, then yes, I guess I'm okay,' she choked out._

_Edward picked her up and carried her to the couch, where they both sat to wait for everyone else._

_After staring at Edward for several minutes and realizing they weren't getting any answers, Jasper picked up the book and began reading._

.

.

.

**A/N: So, this chapter is different. It took place at the end of chapter3. It's really just a quick view of what was happening overnight, while they waited to return to the book. **

**The next update will be up soon also...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This outtake takes place after chapter 20, of The Cullens Read New Moon. Many people have asked what goes on over night, or when they aren't reading, so this is just a catch up of what took place that night, and the next day at school. It brings us up to the next day, back at the Cullen's, reading once again.**

**I want to say a quick thanks to EBRAJERCECULLEN1 and trixily, patience is a virtue... and all my other readers out there. You are loyal, and patient and I want to thank you for sticking with me... hope this outtake was worth the wait...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'That's so not fair,' Emmett groaned. 'Bella, why do you have to sleep?'_

_'I really don't know Emmett,' she sighed, 'I've been asking Edward that for months.'_

_'Can't we read just one more?,' Emmett pleaded with them._

_'Bella is tired, she needs to go to bed,' Alice said._

_'Alice, I am not...,' Bella yawned, cutting herself off. 'Okay, okay, I'll go to bed. But no one reads till we get home tomorrow,' she said , glaring at Emmett, who was now grinning ear to ear. _

'Tell me you heard that, bro,'_ Emmett silently asked him._

_'Yes,' Edward answered, a goofy grin on his face. He stood, picking Bella up with him. 'Say good night to everyone Bella.'_

_Bella rolled her eyes and smirked at him. 'Okay, daddy,' she said, causing the others to snicker at the look on Edward's face._

_Bella giggled, waving her hand as Edward ran up the stairs with her. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Edward raced to his room, shutting the door behind him. He threw Bella on the bed and disappeared before she stopped bouncing.

'Uhm... Edward?,' she asked cautiously. 'Where are you?' She heard nothing. No sound whatsoever. From upstairs, or down. She sat up slowly, looking around her.

'Eddwaarrd?,' she called out. Still nothing. Now she was starting to get paranoid. She knew the Cullen siblings penchant for playing tricks on each other, and they now considered her to be one of them. Were they finally going to give her the family 'initiation' of sorts? She bit her lip, wondering if it was safer to stay put, or run for the nearest exit.

She felt the wind blow her hair back and heard a low rumbling in her ear. She smirked to herself knowing her boyfriend was close. She grabbed her bag, digging out her pajamas, hoping to make a dash to the washroom before he could stop her. Of course, being the natural klutz she was, she didn't even reach the bedroom door when she lost her balance and went flying. She closed her eyes, ready to kiss the floor and was totally surprised when she actually did. She had expected Edward to catch her, again.

'It is so on,' she grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor. She continued on to the washroom, rubbing her knee on the way.

'Booooo,' Emmett yelled, jumping out from behind the washroom door.

'Arghhhh...,' she screamed, placing a hand over her heart. It was beating wildly and she knew everyone in the house could hear the erratic drumbeat it was now playing against her ribs.

'Holy crow, Emmett,' she yelled, throwing her towel at him. 'Are you trying to give me a heart attack.' He was bent over clutching his waist with one arm, the other arm leaning against his knee, laughing his ass off.

'Should've...seen...face...,' he managed to gasp out between his fits of laughter.

She narrowed her gaze at him and, in the blink of an eye, Edward was standing in front of her. The look on his face would have been comical, if she wasn't so damned pissed with him.

'Sorry, love,' he apologized. She snorted, none of the Cullen's were ever sorry for the pranks they played on each other. She scowled, pushing pass him to make her way into the washroom. Two could play this game she thought as she heard Alice's tinkling laugh make it's way up the staircase.

She tip toed back into Edwards room, after taking care of her 'human' moment in the washroom. She would be only too glad to fore-go that part of being human in the future. This time her boyfriend was settled down on the end of his couch and he rose when she walked into the room. She laid down on his couch, pulling the quilt up around her. She sniffed deeply into the pillow and sighed contentedly to herself. She looked up and sighed again, seeing Edward standing at her feet looking for all the world like someone had just kicked his puppy. She reached her hand out to him and he smiled widely, lying down next to her.

'I really am sorry, Bella,' he said contritely.

'S'okay,' she said, somewhat dazed. He leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Go to sleep, Bella,' he whispered. 'We have school in the morning.' She moaned softly and huffed out at him.

'Fine,' she grumbled, but within minutes she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

'Edward,' he heard his brothers voice pulling him from his Bella induced haze.

'We know she's sleeping,' Emmett continued. 'Don't make me come up there.'

Edward jumped from his position at Bella's side. He knew Emmett would have no compunction in following out the vision he had seen in Alice's head. He was standing at Emmett's side before the next thought left his mind.

'We need to talk about a few things,' Alice said. They nodded their heads, taking their places at the dining room table.

'I've already spoken to Tanya,' Carlisle said. 'It seems as if the book is right, again. Irena has become quite smitten with Laurent.'

'Did she mention anything else?,' Esme asked him.

'She said he wasn't adapting to our choice of... food... very well. He slips at times,' he said sadly. He had hoped Laurent could have been spared once again, but they would surely have to keep in close contact with Tanyas' family now. They couldn't afford to have Laurent and his 'friend' show up in Forks sans warning.

'I told her about...,' he stopped hearing the sharp intake of breath from his family. 'Alices' vision.' They sighed in relief, nodding their heads. Tanya knew of Alices' gift. They would believe Carlisle.

'So... what did you tell her?,' Emmett asked his father.

'I told her Alice had a vision of a dark skinned man, with dark hair. He was close to one of the sisters, but a female vampire lured him away leaving the sister devastated,' Carlisle said. There were hmms and ahs as he stopped to watch their reactions. 'She's a smart girl and lost no time in telling me about Laurent. So far they haven't smelt any different vampires on him, but she said she would keep a close watch. She then asked why I would need her to tell me if he left the area altogether.'

'Shit...,' Jasper whispered, looking at his mother sheepishly. 'Sorry mom.'

'What did you tell her?,' Edward asked his father.

'That Alices' vision showed this man turning up in Forks, wreaking havoc on the humans here. As I said, Tanya is smart. She doesn't want the Volturi showing up here any more than we do.' Carlisle finished. They nodded their heads, each having their own thoughts about their 'Police' system of sorts.

Twhack!

'What was that for?,' Edward asked as he heard Emmett snickering at him.

'For once it's not me they're mad at,' Emmett laughed.

'Are you seriously thinking about taking a trip to Volterra if anything happens to Bella?,' Alice snarled at him. He hung his head, suddenly afraid to look at her.

'Yes,' he said too quietly for even his family to hear him.

'What did you say?,' Rosalie pulled him from his seat at the table. 'Because it sounded very close to a yes.'

'That's what I said,' he yelled, pulling away from her. 'How would you feel if you heard Emmett had died? Or Jasper?' Alice winced and slid lower in her chair.

'Exactly! So why should it be any different for me?,' he asked them.

'Edward, I understand, I really do,' his mother held his hand. 'But you are so set against turning her, and you know she won't live forever. What do you expect to happen?' It finally hit them as they watched Edward turn away from their mother.

'No..,' Esme whispered.

'No..,' Alice shook her head violently.

'Bro...,' both Emmett and Jasper groaned at him.

'No!,' Carlisle roared at him. 'You _will not_ do any such thing.' Edward looked at him in shock.

'If you think I'm going to stand by and let my first son just... just go... off himself, you are sadly mistaken.' He was now pacing back and forth in front of Edward who was too shocked to say anything. His father hadn't reacted like this when they were actually reading the book.

'Edward, I sort of let it pass while we were reading for two reasons,' Carlisle said. Hmmm, was his father now a mind reader now too? 'First, I didn't think you would be stupid enough in this life time to actually go through with this... charade. Secondly, I did not want Bella to be a witness to what I would have said to you if, for some reason, I was wrong. Obviously I chose correctly. Do you have any idea of how devastated your mother, either one of them, would be if you purposely killed yourself? Elizabeth gave her life to tend to you, during your sickness. She begged me to do whatever I could to save you. I'm still not sure if she fully understood what she was asking of me, but I granted a dying woman her last wish regardless. You _will not_ put any member of this family through the torture described in this book. You _will not _leave this family, any member of it, for any reason whatsoever. Am I making myself clear?'

Edward could see his human mother begging and pleading with Carlisle in his father's head, and it brought him to his knees. She could have made it through the influenza, but she was a stubborn woman who didn't take no for an answer when it involved her only son. Edward looked up, and even though he didn't need his father's permission to do anything, he still respected him and took no time in nodding his head in understanding.

'We have family meetings for a reason. Bella is your mate, she will have a say at these meetings too,' Carlisle continued.

'Great,' Rosalie whined, cowering from her fathers glare.

'And when the time comes, we will discuss Bella's change,' he said, holding his hand up against Edward's rebuttal.

'I won't condemn her to this lifestyle,' Edward growled at his father, not wanting to agree on this matter.

'Condemn. To condemn her means to take away her choice... you are taking away her choice, Edward... just like it happened to each one of us,' Carlisle wove his hand including them all. 'Bella has a choice, if you let her. She knows what we are, what you are... yet, she still chooses you. Have you ever wondered why she hasn't run screaming yet? Why she risks her life day in and day out? To sit in your car? To sleep at our house? To let you kiss her? She may be a little clumsy Edward, but I refuse to believe she has a death wish. No, death is the last thing she wants.' Edward looked at his father.

'She wants to be a part of this family, to be one of us. She wants eternal life... with you,' he said softly, looking at Edward.

She said there would never be any one else for her. Would taking away her choice be, in effect, condemning her? To a lifetime of loneliness without him? All he wanted was for her to be happy. Would being with him, his family, make her happy as she had claimed it would? It went against everything he had believed in for the last one hundred plus years, to give in to her wish. He couldn't do it without knowing there was no other alternative for her. He sighed softly looking up at his father.

'I want to finish the books first, see what this future would have held for us. I may not even make it out of there alive,' he winced, seeing his mothers stricken look. 'It will be hard, but I promise to keep an open mind.'

'That's the best we can hope for,' Carlisle said, gently squeezing his sons shoulder.

'She truly loves you, Edward,' Jasper said quietly. 'It's different, but it equals the love Carlisle has for Esme. Just thought I'd let you know that.' Edward was a swirl of emotions... inside. Outwardly he was calm and collected. Jasper knew the difference though, and promised he wouldn't give him away.

.

.

.

'Well... why can't we just take a peek... see how it turns out,' Emmett whined at them.

'Emmett, we are going to wait for everyone to be here tomorrow,' his mother scolded him for the tenth time that night. They had spent all night debating the different issues and Emmett was starting to get on their nerves with his insistence to read the book...yet again.

'That's so far away though,' he rolled his eyes. 'Why do we have to wait?'

'Because the book is about Bella too. It's only fair that she's here while we read it,' Rosalie said.

_'Bella considers this to be her home too,'_ Emmett smirked catching Edwards smile at his thoughts. He already thought of Bella as a sister and couldn't wait for his brother to make it happen. He glanced at Edward hoping he wasn't out of line, but his brother was still smiling so it was all good.

'Alright then, I'll wait,' he pretended to grumble, but he knew Edward would see the glee in his mind.

'Bella will be awake in twenty minutes,' Alice announced.

Esme got up to start Bellas' breakfast as Edward made his way up to his room. He sat on the floor by her side, waiting for her eyes to open. She yawned and stretched, slowly opening her eyes.

'Good morning love,' Edward smiled at her. 'Did you have a good sleep?'

'Hmmm... yes, but waking up is much better,' she said leaning into his open arms.

'Well, as nice as this is, you have to get up. We have school today,' he said, laughing as he heard her groan.

'Why do you always spoil things?' she griped at him.

'Come on,' he laughed, standing her up. 'Esme is making you breakfast.'

She sighed, then giving him one last peck on the cheek, she turned to go take her shower.

'Wait for me here,' she told him, looking over her shoulder.

'Where else would I go?,' he laughed quietly, watching the way her hips swayed as she walked away from him.

.

.

.

'Tell me again why I need to know this...,' Belled groaned into her arm. They had the same classes this year. Bella thought Alice may have had something to do with it, but couldn't be sure. Either one of the Cullen's could have hacked the school computers and changed the class schedules.

'It's part of the school curriculum,' Alice began. 'You won't graduate if you don't pass it.'

'Well... who cares any way?,' she mumbled. 'I can just pass it the next time I'm in High School.' She ignored the scowl on Edwards face. 'And in what Universe will I ever need to know how to play volleyball anyway? I mean seriously, do they just sit down and come up with every known means of torture to a teenager, write it down on paper and say, 'Congratulations, this is your High School Curriculum. Enjoy!''

_'Freakin assholes,' _she thought. She did love school, and was good at her work, but right now she would rather be at home reading a good book. They had left off when Alice exclaimed they were now at Volterra. She was close to seeing Edward again. Not that he was actually gone, but, well, you get the picture. She needed to know, just as the others did, that Edward would make it out alive. Because this was their future, and she didn't want to think about a future without him in it. She thought of the consequences of him leaving her in the book and it made her shiver. Luckily Edward didn't catch it. She turned to look at him, needing to ask him a question, but he was talking to Mike.

'Edward...,' she paused when he turned his head to her. Alice must have had a vision of her asking him questions, because he smiled and asked if they would like to get some fresh air before lunch break was over. She nodded her head and they rose to leave the cafeteria together.

'Wait, Bella,' Mike called before she had taken two steps. She turned back around, ignoring Alices' snicker.

'What do you want, Mike,' she sighed, sure it was nothing good.

'Uhm... just wondering if you were going to the party on Saturday,' he asked hopefully.

'I doubt it, Mike,' she smirked to herself. 'I have a lot of reading to catch up on.' _'Yes, two books worth,'_ she thought silently.

'Oh, alright then. If you change your mind though, just call me for details,' he called after her as they walked away. Edward held his hand up in response, letting Mike know they had heard him.

'Wasn't talking to you, freak,' he mumbled quietly, still in the dark about Edwards excellent hearing. _'Why doesn't he stay away from her? Two freakin years and he decides to start dating when Bella moves to town. Maybe I should call him out, let Bella see how much I like her, that I'm willing to fight for her if I have too. She should have a choice, not have to settle for_Cullen, he sneered Edwards name. He had thought that over the summer they would have broken up, that was the reason he had dumped Jessica. He had thought, no hoped, that Bella would be free come September and he could finally make his move, but noooo. The minute he saw Cullen's silver Volvo pull into the parking lot he knew Bella was in the car. And he knew without a doubt that he would have no chance again this year. But that didn't stop him. No, he was nothing if not persistent. He wanted Bella and he would give up at nothing till she chose him. And then he would proceed to rub it in Cullen's arrogant face. Not with Bella there though... that wouldn't sit will with her. He had noticed that she seemed to always stray towards the underdog. And Cullen would certainly be a dog when he was through with him.

Edward snorted at that. As if he would ever be a foul smelling dog. He had been listening to Mike rant for the last ten minutes, and he couldn't figure out where he got the nerve from. The good citizens of Forks still hadn't realized that Bella had chosen him, not the other way around. Fate took his choice away the minute he turned his head in the cafeteria to look into her deep brown eyes. He had been falling head first since that day. He glanced at Bella, realizing she had been speaking to him.

'Newton,' he answered the silent question she asked.

"Ah...,' she whispered. 'So...Did you guys decide what we are going to do about Harry and Jacob?'

They had been talking all night about that, and other things. Alice weighed all the possible outcomes and they made their final decisions based on her visions. But that didn't mean they were all happy about those decisions. Edward was certainly against most of them.

'We've decided to let the Quileutes know about Harry. They already believe we exist so we won't be breaking any rules. And, we would want to know something this important, if the situation were to be reversed. They know vampires have gifts, so we are going to tell them Alice had a vision of it. She will go to the hospital when Sue is there, saying it triggered the vision to happen. Sue will pass the information on to the Elders. What happens after that is beyond our control,' he shrugged his shoulders, hoping Bella would not notice he hadn't made any mention of the mutt. Of course he should have known better.

'And what about Jacob?,' she said quietly, hoping not to upset Edward. Alices' face scrunched up and she turned away, her lips pursing into a thin line.

'Do we really need to do anything about him yet?,' Edward asked her. They had spent half the night debating this particular issue and still hadn't resolved it. Esme said Bella shouldn't be kept from her friends, while he had argued that she wouldn't miss a friend she never had to begin with. If the remaining books showed him to be more important to them, or rather Bella, they would reconsider. Rosalie had agreed with him. After all, when would a wolf ever become important to their family?

'No... I guess not,' Bella mumbled. 'But you have to promise me you won't get upset if we get closer in the book.' She took a bite of her apple, glancing at Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He was hoping to avoid this conversation, for a while longer at least.

'Bella, I don't want to keep you from your friends, you know that. But, Jacob Black? It's in my 'blood' to dislike him. We are natural enemies. Not to mention how volatile newborn werewolves are,' he looked at her with pleading eyes, willing her to understand his side off the argument.

'So... this has nothing to do with you being jealous?,' she questioned him.

Edward sighed. He could remember everything that ever happened to him since his change, his mind could hold hundreds of thoughts at once, yet he still neglected to remember that she was a very perceptive individual.

'A very tiny bit,' he conceded, ignoring Alice's snort. Bella sighed as the warning bell rang.

'Alright then, we'll leave Jacob out of things unless it becomes necessary,' she smiled at the wide grin on her boyfriends face. They made their way to their next class, the three of them having all classes together this year. She really wanted to get home and finish reading the book, but at the same time she was scared about the next chapter. What if she couldn't save Edward from the Volturi? She still wasn't sure who, or what, they were. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were very dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs. They still had a very long day ahead of them. She hoped her father would be delayed at his meeting, otherwise they would have to cut their reading short again. She took her seat next to Edward, and gave him a quick smile, groaning when the teacher walked in the door.

'Pop quiz kids. Books under your seats,' the teacher called out, handing out the papers. Bella groaned again, why did they need to know this?

.

.

.

.

**A/N: So, I hope this answers some of the questions I've been asked about. The next chapter of 'The Cullens Read New Moon' will be up in a couple days. Thanks, once again, to all my very patient readers. You are the very best.**


End file.
